ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson (Classic)
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, 'is the main character in the Ben 10 series (Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien). He has appeared in every current episode. Originally an average human kid, Ben started a superhero career when he was 10 after being accidentally provided with the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that provided him with alien shape-shifting powers. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew as a true hero as the franchise goes on. By the time of Ultimate Alien, he's become a hero who's famous on Earth and beyond, an honorary and now official member of the Plumbers, and a living legend. 'Appearance Ben's appearance has evolved throughout the series from a 10 year old kid to a teenager. However, he retains some recurring characteristic. He has short brown hair, green eyes, pale skin and he's quite skinny for his age (though his various future selves are portrayed as all quite muscular), though he shows so form of muscle definition due to being athletic. In the original series, his usual clothes consisted into black-stripped white T-shirt with short sleeves, deep green cargo pants and black and white sneakers. Starting with Alien Force, he starts wearing a black T-shirt, blue skinny jeans and a black-stripped green jacket with the number 10 on it, clothes he retains in Ultimate Alien. Ben wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist in a watch-like manner. In the original series, Ben has brown hair and light green eyes, he wears a white t-shirt with black stripes on the front of his shirt (in Ben 10: Race Against Time he revealed he never took it off because it was his lucky shirt) and short sleeves, deep green cargo pants and also wears a pair of white and black sneakers. In a few episodes, he is seen with his pants down with Sumo Slammers boxers on. He is also seen wearing three different swim suits, a pair of blue trunks , a pair of red trunks and a pair of green trunks Ben 10 Ben.png|Ben 10 Original Series - Ben Ben 10 AF Ben.png|Ben 10 Alien Force - Ben Future Ben.jpg|30 years old - Ben Ben 10,000 UA.png|36 years old- Ben Ben 10k.png|42 years old - Ben Ben in action.jpg 185px-YouTube - Ben 10 Ultimate Alien The Forge of Creation Part 1 flv snapshot 09 11 -2011 03 03 08 40 18-.jpg|16 year old Ben Ben-10-alien-force-e03-2.jpg|Ben, Gwen, and Kevin Ben'stemkevingwen.JPG|Ben's team Ben 10 alien force.jpg Ben 10,000 Artiguana.png|Ben 10,000 about to turn in to Articguana 'Personality' Ben is usually portrayed as a cocky, arrogant and immature boy who tends to make jokes even when fighting, easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention. This attitude can sometimes make him look obnoxious or dumb, often resulting in criticisms from Gwen and later Kevin. It also causes him several conflicts with Azmuth. These traits, however, as hinted in The Forge of Creation sterms from Ben's attempts to hide his own fears about the situation (though he denied it and said he was actually oblivious). Despite his immaturity, Ben is actually good-hearted, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help and save others in need. He's shown to deeply care for other's lives, and would choose to save people by himself even when he dislikes them (such as Cash and JT). This cause him to have a strong dislike for sacrifices or life compromises and occasionally act against reason, such as choosing to save half-cured DNAlien Tyler over seizing the key for the Highbreed's invasion (Inside Man) or trying to save the Sentinel while losing the last Map of Infinity piece to Aggregor (Perplexahedron). When meeting an enemy in trouble (like Kevin or the Highbreeds), he'll usually attempt to help him rather than win the hard way. While this somehow overly idealistic nature is often criticized by Azmuth, most characters usually consider it as Ben's most important quality. Paradox once even stated he had the gift to make the right choices in right moments. When seeing people getting hurt by his fault or because of his failures, Ben tends to get mad and acts much more violent and aggressive than he usually does. For example, when Overlord kidnapped Julie, or when Aggregor successfully absorbed the Andromeda Five, Ben went berserk and beat them up with all his strength, to the point Gwen was shocked and stopped him from beating up Aggregor more. Also, when Kevin mutated again stopping Aggregor and temporarly went back to his psychotic way, hurting the whole Plumbers' helpers, Ben became willing to kill Kevin if necessary, acting ruthless, aggressive, pessimistic, cold-hearted, nasty, and sadistic, even fighting Gwen when she attempted to get in the way. Gwen, however, was eventually able to convince him to try another way as he was about to kill Kevin. During the episode, Ben confesses to Max he feels guilty for letting fame get upon his head, and is trying to act mature for once. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Ben is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, usually showing good adaptation skills when the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the form he originally wanted. When he occasionally put his immaturity aside (most especially in the first two seasons of Alien Force), he's shown to be a responsible leader as well as a very competent fighter. It's also evident that he is actually extremely smart in some respects, possessing advanced intuition, as in Where the Magic Happens where he memorized the writing for the secret true name of Ledgerdomain with just one glance, and in Perplexahedron, he figured out how the Perplexahedron works instantly. It was even stated by Gwen that he really isn't working up to his potential at school, and he replies "That's what they tell me." It's also pertinent to note that Ben has inherited both his paternal grandparents' personality. Although Ben inherited his grandmother Verdona's spirit, sense of humor, and overconfidence, he also inherited his grandfather's determination, adventurous and self-sacrificing attitude. He is also as much of a practical joker just like his paternal grandmother Verdona. 'Powers and Abilities' Ben is the wielder of the Omnitrix (and later the Ultimatrix), which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures, literally making him an alien shape-shifter. Traditionally, he can only transform into 10 alien creatures at the b eginning of both the original series and Alien Force, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of the creatures he meets. At the end of the original series, his arsenal included twenty aliens, while his current complete list is forty-five aliens discovered (Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ultimate forms not included). When transforming into an alien, Ben gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes change in it, such as Rath becoming far more aggressive, Spidermonkey acting more childish, or Big Chill being affected by his species' reproduction instincts. Two of the aliens, Ghostfreak and Big Chill, even managed to take over Ben's personality twice, though in both case it was because of a feature's specific to the two aliens (namely the Hive Mind characteristic for Ghostfreak and the reproduction instinct for Big Chill). Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, there have been some occasions where he was taken for a real alien by others people, humans especially (at least until his secret was revealed). At one point, he even intentionally impersonated Bivalvan as Water Hazard to convince P'andor to flee from Earth, and though he was unsuccessful at convincing him, P'andor actually believed him to be Bivalvan. In addition to transforming into aliens, the Ultimatrix includes what is referred as an "evolutionary function," that allows Ben to make evolve his aliens forms in order to get upgraded, much, much stronger and much more powerful version of themselves, referred as Ultimate Forms. The exact way this function works is unclear, though it seems so far that Ben had only turn a limited part of his aliens into Ultimate form. He could even have the power to potentially evolve his human form into ultimate. In addition to the primary transformations and evolutionary functions, the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix could both be used to various purpose. Both include a automatic translation system, that allows Ben to communicate freely with most aliens that don't speak english, as well as remaining understandable no matter what form he uses (though some languages, like Wildmutt's or Sixsix's, are too complex to be translated). During the Highbreed invasion story arc, the Omnitrix displayed the ability to manipulate and repair genetic damage, a function he used to cure DNAliens and save Highbreeds from extinction. Azmuth also mentioned he could use it to bring back to life any species stored on Primus. It's unknown if the Ultimatrix still retains this ability. In addition to his immense Omnitrix/Ultimatrix powers and abilities, fifteen-year-old Ben, in Ben 10: Alien Force, has been trained in hand-to-hand fight by his black belt first cousin Gwen (as shown in Be-Knighted), his former plumber grandfather Max, as well as various years-fighting aliens, and received a basic Plumber training (all of this according to Dwayne McDuffie). Though he has only been trained on a weekly basis in order to minimize his reliance on the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, he is still proved to be quite exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily take off Manny's blasters while in human form in the episode Above and Beyond. Max hinted that Ben was a capable highly skilled fighter even as a human in Voided, expressing surprise about the fact he lost to Pierce (though it is then revealed that Ben had lost on purpose). Another hint of his exceptional hand to hand skill is when he succeed in the plumbers academy with a 98 out of a 100(without using his powers). He is also shown to be a crafty fighter. In the "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" ''episode "Where the Magic Happens" it is shown that Ben has an eidetic/photographic memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Legerdomain with just one glance and seeing them from a distance. He was able to write the runes down with perfect accuracy. In episode fifteen "Perplexahedron" he is also shown to possess advanced intuition as he was able to understand how the cube-shaped planet Perplexahedron really worked with no problem. It is indeed possible that Ben will eventually develop both Anodite and magical powers and abilities, as his thirty-six-year-old future self, Ben 10,000 was seen using magic and pure pink/magenta-colored mana-based attacks. Like Gwen, Ben is also three-quarters human and one-quarter Anodite through his life energy (he is 100% human biologicaly, as confirmed by Dwyane McDuffie. His ultimate human form "Utlimate Ben" will probably enable him to ''finally ''tap into his Anodite heritage at long last and will awaken his dormant Anodite and magical abilities to their full potential. 'Original Series' Ben was originally a ten-year-old boy, who grew up in Bellwood, and was unpopular and bullied in his school. However, his life changed the day he went on summer vacation with his grandfather, Max and his cousin, Gwen. A short time after they left Bellwood, Ben went on a walk through the woods in which they were camping, and witnessed the crash of a strange capsule from space. This capsule happened to contain the Omnitrix, an immensely strong and powerful watch-like device, that firmly affixed itself onto Ben's left wrist. At first scared, Ben soon discovered that using the Omnitrix, he was now able to transform into ten super-powered alien creatures. Unable to remove the Omnitrix, he eventually learned to use the device (though with relative problems) in order to become a super-hero. Though he occasionally arrested ordinary criminals, he was quickly led to also fight super-villains, starting with Dr. Animo, Kevin 11, and ultimately, Vilgax, a vicious alien warlord who wanted to get the Omnitrix for himself. Despite being very immature and occasionally using the Omnitrix for minor selfish purposes, Ben proved to be a valuable wearer for the Omnitrix, defeating Vilgax several times (though mostly due to the help from Gwen and Grandpa Max) and saving people several times. During this series, Ben's favorite aliens are Fourarms, Heatblast, Wildmutt, XLR8, and Diamondhead showing his tendency to favor brute force over well-thought plans. This was especially shown in the ''Ultimate Alien episode, The Forge of Creation, where he was examining older Ben's Ultimatrix and called NRG lame when he saw him as well as Brainstorm, Goop weak, and said Humungousaur was okay probably due to his big size and stature. In ''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'', during a battle with Dr. Animo, Ben accidently activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct and rushed off with Gwen and an old friend named Tetrax to find the Omnitrix's creator. He was joined by Myaxx and later realized his transformations sped up the countdown. He learned he could be a hero without the Omnitrix and Gwen nearly sacrificed herself to save Ben from some Floraunas. Ben then discovered that the creator of the Omnitrix was really a Galvan named Azmuth. He shut down the self-destruct and accessed Ben a new alien, a massive form named Way Big. He then defeated Vilgax and hurtled him into space. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' The sequel Ben 10: Alien force continues Ben's adventures five years after the original series. At some point between the two shows, Ben, now fifteen years old, had succeeded in removing the Omnitrix through an unknown but difficult process, and chose to retire from his superhero career in order to have a normal teenage life, though he kept the unactivated Omnitrix as a souvenir. He then grew up into a slightly more mature teenager, loosing his unpopular status at school and becoming a skilled soccer player. Eventually, when he was fifteen Max mysteriously disappeared while investigating on alien newcomers on Earth known as Highbreeds, leaving only a enigmatic holographic message for Ben. Despite Gwen's doubts, Ben decided to use the Omnitrix again in order to find Max. When he put it back, the watch recalibrated, taking a new appearance and providing him with a brand new set of ten aliens. These ten new aliens possess special abilities and powers that are much stronger and much more powerful than his original ten. While helping the Alien Plumber Magister Labrid investigating on Max's disappearance, Ben and Gwen encounter Kevin, now a weapon dealer, programming a deal between the DNAliens and the Forever Knights. Kevin attempted to attack Ben as a revenge for his past defeats against him, but was easily defeated against Ben's new alien Swampfire and captured. He then agreed to help them, hoping to get back the money he lost during the deal. Eventually, after various incidents involving Labrid sacrificing to save Kevin's life, Ben, Gwen and Kevin start working as a team to face the Hightbreeds' undercover invasion on Earth. At the same time, Ben developed mutual feelings for Julie Yamamoto, an Asian/American girl from his school. Though he was initially afraid of developing a relationship with her, fearing she'll reject him if she found out about the Omnitrix, he was eventually pushed by Gwen into taking her to a date at a Pier. The Pier, however, went wrong when a Mechanic Galvamorph symbiote named Ship started attacking Ben in an attempt to get his attention. This incident eventually forced Ben to reveal his powers to Julie, but to his surprise, she didn't reject him, even calling the Omnitrix "cool." The two eventually dated, while Ship became Julie's pet. At some point, Ben received a visit from a mysterious clone-like being of himself using a Omnitrix himself. The clone introduced himself as Albedo, a Galvan, stating he was the true creator of the Omnitrix and that Azmuth was a liar. He asked Ben to hand him over the Omnitrix, stating he was trapped in Ben's body because of a malfunction and needed Ben's Omnitrix to repair it. When Ben refused, he turned violent and attempted to take it by force. After two clashes between them, Azmuth appeared and revealed Albedo was actually his assistant, who was unthrusting of Ben and had attempted to make his own Omnitrix. As a punishment for his acts, Azmuth broke Albedo's Omnitrix, leaving him trapped in a damaged version of Ben's human form, and sent him to a Null Void prison. During one mission, Ben was accidentally sent through a teleportation device with the Highbreed commander Reinrassic III, causing both of them to be trapped on the hostile planet Turrawuste and forcing them to work together in order to find a way back to their respective homeworlds. Though initially displaying the usual racist Highbreed's behaviours, Reinrassic slowly grew a friendship with Ben, and eventually lost his hand trying to save him from a local vicious life form. After Ben heals his hand as Swampfire, they eventually reach the teleportation gate, but Reinrassic choosed to self-exilate himself on Turrawuste, as he believed his friendship with Ben had corrupted him on the eyes of his people. Ben eventually assembled a team, consisting in himself, Gwen, Kevin, Alan Albright, Paradox, Julie, Ship, Cooper, Azmuth and a shortly reformed Darkstar for a final attack on the Highbreed's hideout in order to prevent their spacegate from opening and unleashing their fleet on Earth. Despite reinforcements from Max and the Plumber's helpers, they failed to prevent the arrival of the fleet. Ben then went through the spacegate with Gwen, Azmuth, Kevin and Ship, reaching the Highbreed homeworld. He then discovered the Highbreeds were actually trying to kill every species because they were dying, as their pure-blood behaviour had led them to in-breeding, slowly causing them to become weaker, more vulnerable to illness and sterile. Ben then used the Omnitrix to generate a wave that infused all Highbreeds with alien DNA, such repairing their genetical damages and saving them from extinction. Though they were initially disgusted by this, Reinrassic III then came back from his exile, and shew them how this was giving them a second chance to live. Realizing he was right, his comrades named him Highbreed Supreme and he ended the war. After the end of the invasion, Ben grew famous and celebrated as a hero in the whole galaxy, and received awards from various alien people. This caused him to eventually relax and going back to his immature, cocky attitude from the original series, much to Gwen's and Kevin's annoyance. When he had to face the return of his old nemesis Vilgax, Ben attempted, with help from Kevin, to hack the Omnitrix in order to unlock the master code. This attempt went wrong, releasing Goop, Chromastone, Spidermonkey and Way Big from the Omnitrix as mindless, instinct-controlled creatures and causing Kevin to mutate for the second time. Worst of all, Ben loses Azmuth's trust. After re-absorbing the four aliens, Ben faced Vilgax and eventually defeated him as Diamondhead, though he temporary lost Chromastone in the process. Ben continued working as a honorary member of the Plumbers with Gwen and Kevin, Max providing them with various missions. He also had to deal with Vilgax, who continued trying to find ways to have his revenge on him. Eventually, Ben had to face a coalition of Vilgax and Albedo, the former having stolen a prototype upgraded version of the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, from Azmuth's lab. The two of them successfully took Kevin and Gwen as hostage, leading Ben to deliver the Omnitrix to Vilgax. However, Ben eventually activated the Omnitrix self-destruction system, threatening Vilgax to let it blow up if he didn't give it back. Vilgax mistook this for a bluff, and the Omnitrix was destroyed, causing Kevin to turn back to his human form. However, Ben then took the Ultimatrix from Albedo to fight Vilgax. The galactic conqueror's ship then crashed in the sea, with Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Max escaping from it few time before it exploded. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, sixteen-year-old Ben's identity is revealed to the world and he's now a megastar superhero loved all over by kids. This series features Ben's new car, the DX Mark 10 a heavily modified Mazda RX-8, which marked it's first appearance in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, the car being gifted reluctantly by Kevin. Also he will be seen with Julie, now sharing a stronger bond with him and Julie again helping their team from time to time. He and Julie also shared their first on-screen kiss in the episode Fame, even though it was on the cheek. He also got a lot of confidence after Julie kissed him and Ben appeared to be utterly shocked at Julie kissing him on the cheek. Also, Ben and Kevin are now true friends and not rivals. Ben is now armed by an enhanced, upgraded version of the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, which evolves his aliens, and also has every alien he has ever turned into, though at the moment, Ben has yet to turn into or re-unlock all of them. He is now also on good terms with his old middle school bullies, now turned friends, Cash and JT. Also, the new series introduces two new enemies for Ben's rogue gallery: nasty news reporter Will Harangue who sees Ben as a public threat (he heavily represents Senator Kelly from the X-Men universe), and perhaps Ben's greatest enemy yet (even worse than Vilgax): a villainous Osmosian named Aggregor whose sinister plan involves draining the powers of five powerful aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy to make himself the most powerful being in the galaxy. Interestingly, these five aliens also provide Ben with his newest alien forms. After Ben scanned. Ra'ad, he now has a total of one million nine hundred and ten aliens which in figures is, 1,000,910. After Kevin was mutated, he defeated Aggregor in The Forge of Creation with help from Young Ben and cured Kevin in Absolute Power. He now faces the Lucubra, a creature from an alternate dimension. He was also told to beware it and a man named Old George. 'Other Media' 'MAD (Television Series)' Ben appeared briefly in a snippet of the new Cartoon Network show, Mad. They were doing a Star Trek parody and the crew was watching Ben 10 on their screen. Then, they did another parody, but this time with Benjamin Franklin. He was flying his kite when he was struck by a lightning bolt. He then gained the Omnitrix after the accident. He turned into Fourarms, Swampfire, Jetray, NRG, and Humungousaur. In the parody, all of Ben Franklin's aliens had his hair and glasses, and were miscoloured. He spent the longest time as Humungousaur so he could defeat the British people who were dissing the USA, and smash down a junior high school bully's house as revenge for calling Ben Franklin, "Fatty Magee." 'Love Interests' *See: Ben Tennyson/Love Interests 'Appearances in Other Media' 'Video Games' Ben appears in every Ben 10 video game (playable) because he is the main character of the Ben 10 series. Ben is also seen in the popular Cartoon Network online game, FusionFall. He also appears in some of the online games, related and un-related to Ben 10, on Cartoon Network. 'Movies' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' *Ben 10: Alien Swarm *Ben 10: Alien Dimensions 'Trivia' *He (along with Max Tennyson) are the only characters to show their past, present, and future self in the same of any of the series of the franchise physically and not in flashbacks or portals (Ben for the original and Ultimate Alien, and Max for The original series. *Ben holds the record for the most episodes being named after him, at a large 7, more than doubling the second place held by Gwen: Ben 10,000, Ben 10 Returns: Parts 1 and 2, Ben 10 Vs. The Negative 10 Parts 1 and 2, X = Ben + 2, Ben 4 Good Buddy, and Ben 10,000 Returns. *Out of all the aliens Ben has turned into, every 10th alien he turns into is very powerful, dangerous, or a formidable alien to use. And it's possible that his 50th alien will hold another category. *#Ghostfreak *#Eon *#Alien X *On an interesting note, Ben always had problems with the aliens mentioned above. For example, Ghostfreak escaped the Omnitrix twice and tried to take over Ben while Eon was re-born as himself through Ben in Race Against Time where he nearly activated the Hands of Armagedon whereas Alien X needs all 3 personalities to agree on a single action which leaves him vulnerable while debating. Maybe, the next 10th alien may come with more drawbacks as the previous 10th aliens. *In addition to being the only character to appear in all current episodes, he's the only character to appear as a contributor to all 3 theme songs and not stock footage. Although it should be noted that the original Ben 10's intro has a more cartoony Ben. *Dwayne Mcduffie stated that Ben's hand-to-hand fighting skills were "good," but Gwen's were "even better." He also stated that if he were to fight Kevin with both of them not having any powers whatsoever, Kevin would still win. This means that Kevin is the better hand-to-hand fighter. *His parents are the only parents to appear in all 3 series. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Ben no longer plays soccer because of the games and practices he misses. *In The Forge of Creation it's stated by Azmuth that Ben will have a glorious future, but Paradox stops him, saying that there must be no spoilers. *Ben suffered from a fear of clowns up until the events of Last Laugh, when he realized that there were actually more serious things to be scared of, like "losing 'his' family to some 'goofball emotional vampire'," finally 'scaring the fear' right out of him. However, in the episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Hit 'Em Where They Live, Ben claims that he had forgotten about his battle with Zombozo, although Dwayne McDuffie states he said that because he didn't want to admit to Kevin he used to be afraid of clowns. *Ben has played 2 sports so far, baseball and soccer. *In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, when Ben is playing soccer, his soccer shirt has the number 10 on the back. *In A Change of Face, it is mentioned by Gwen that a ten-year-old Ben still slept with his teddy bear, called "Furry Freddy." *Ben has been shown to have a deep fear of Kevin and regularly has nightmares about him from when he was a monstrous amalgam of Ben's starter aliens. This is shown in Perfect Day, where Kevin, in his mutant form, was the only one of Ben's major enemies other than Enoch to appear in his nightmare. His mutant form also appeared to be uglier than it originally was, possibly emphasizing Ben's fear of him. *It was shown in Monster Weather that Ben knows how to play the guitar and the drums. *In Perfect Day, Ben was shown to wear Sumo Slammer boxer shorts, when his pants fell down in front of a group of cheerleaders. *Like Grandpa Max and Gwen, Ben thinks that the summer he found the Omnitrix was the best summer he ever had. *As a kid, Ben was a fan of the Sumo Slammers franchise and of a Manga comic series called "Ultra Boy," even imagining himself as "Ultra Ben" (see: The Galactic Enforcers and Perfect Day.) To this day, Ben remains a Sumo Slammers fanatic, but it remains to be seen if he still reads Ultra Boy or not. *It is shown in ''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' that Ben has a dog (he doesn't seem to have it in Alien Force or Ultimate Alien anymore, but it's confirmed that he still has it). *In Fused, it is shown Ben sleeps in his black T-shirt and boxer shorts unlike in Cartoon Network Action Pack #38 (Lazy Day) where he wore gray pajamas. *So far, Ben has been seen in 3 different swimsuits. He has blue trunks and red trunks in the original series, and green trunks in Alien Force. *Ben has a strong affinity for chili fries and smoothies. *In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben owns both a driver's license and a car (the car being reluctantly gifted by Kevin as a birthday present for Ben). *As mentioned in Primus, he is just a "regular guy" without the Omnitrix. This means that despite being a Plumber's grandson, Ben does not have any innate natural superpowers and super-abilities, making Ben one of the few known official Plumber kids who does not have natural powers, the other being Elena who once was a normal human, though later in the series he might have powers besides his "ultra-weapon." *Ben's worst subject is Physics (this is proved in the episode Good Copy, Bad Copy, when Ben gets C+ for his test). However, he also shows to have great logic about it, which Paradox states would help him in serious situations in the future. *As revealed in the episode Good Copy, Bad Copy, Ben's left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie. Kevin seems to be the first to noticed this, though when he was lying to his mom in ''Grounded'', his left eye didn't twitch, nor his right. This could be also because he had a black eye on his right. *Ben's middle name is revealed to be Kirby. This is proven by his cousin Gwen in the Ultimate Alien episode, Duped. Named after the golden age Comic book artist, Jack Kirby (confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). *Sometimes, Ben can't tolerate high speeds. This is seen on six occasions: First, in Pet Project, when Ship is flying, Ben almost begs him to drive slowly; second, in War of the Worlds: Part 2, when Kevin is driving the car in a rash manner, Ben scolds him; third, when Brainstorm is driving Ship and is flying fast, he vomits up all on Azmuth and faints when he reaches the Highbreed home world; fourth, in Vendetta, when he teleports from Kevin's home to Ragnarok's spaceship, he feels seasick; fifth, in The Final Battle: Part 1, when Ben tells Kevin that he can't wait for his license, it's because he was fed up of Kevin's bad and rash driving (although Kevin was flying a plane), and sixth in Perplexahedron when they crash into the planet Ben vomits all over the control pad. *Ben has put on the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix six times and has taken it off five times. First was in And Then There Were 10, then it was removed in Back With a Vengeance and put on again at the end of the same episode, it was then removed prior to the Alien Force series and put on again in the first episode, Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, then it leaves his wrist in Primus to find Azmuth and was returned to him towards the end of it, and finally, Ben took the Omnitrix off for the last time in The Final Battle: Part 1 and put on the Ultimatrix in The Final Battle: Part 2. Then it was taken from him then put back on in ''The Big Story''. *Ben is portrayed by Graham Philips in Ben 10: Race Against Time and by Ryan Kelley in Ben 10: Alien Swarm. *In the third season of Ben 10: Alien Force and the beginning of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben didn't change his clothes like Gwen and Kevin did. *He has a fear of the dark which was mentioned in Fused (this may or may not be canon); as well as fear of thunder and lightning which is also mentioned in "Fused." *Ben actually has intuition. In the episode Perplexahedron, The gang tried to find the ship, but Ben was the only one who could remember where it was. *Ben met alternate versions of himself three times. First time in "Ben 10,000" (ten-year- old Ben meets thirty-year-old), second time in The Forge of Creation (sixteen-year-old Ben meets ten-year-old Ben) and last in Ben 10,000 Returns (sixteen-year-old Ben meets 36-year-old). *As shown in The Forge of Creation, the 10 year old version of Ben used to judge aliens on appearance. However, the older Ben judges his aliens on abilities. It is unknown at this point if this was just to show maturity, or if the older Ben had some events happen that made him appreciate the weaker or "uncool" aliens (like Grey Matter). *It is shown in The Transmogrification of Eunice that Ben respects his aliens as people not as things or weapons and considered his transformations as real living beings. *In Eye of the Beholder, it's revealed that Ben has a Plumber's Badge despite it being said in Darkstar Rising that the Omnitrix, and by extension the Ultimatrix, serve as plumbers badges. Ben had not unlocked that function. *Ben has nearly got kises from his love interests like a kiss on the lips with Jennifer Nocturne in Hero Time and a kiss on the cheek with Julie in Fame and nearly a kiss on the lips with Eunice in The Transmogrification of Eunice and nearly a kiss on the lips with Elena in Revenge of the Swarm. *Ben has a lot more love interests than many characters. *All of Ben's love interests that appeared in Ultimate Alien has some similarities with other one of Ben's love interests. Both Julie's and Jennifer's names starts with J and they are the only ones that actually kissed Ben (Julie kissed Ben on the cheek and Jennifer kissed ben on the lips). Both Elena's and Eunice's name starts with the letter E and both had a almost kiss on the lips with Ben. Kai and Emily are the only ones that haven't kissed him and Emily hates Ben. *It is show in the episode Ben 10,000 Returns that Ben can use spells that he learned from Gwen . *As revealed in Perfect Day, Ben passed the 3rd grade by choosing C for all the answers on multiple choice tests. *It is stated in Ben 10,000 Returns that Ben will be president in the future long enough to stop Vilgax from invading a third time, but then Gwen will take over and come back for a second term. *As Ben stated in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, he shouts the names of his aliens name to strike fear into his opponents. *Ben's cockiness is probably inherited from his Grandpa Max because as shown in Moonstruck, as seventeen years old, Max is very cocky. *Ben has a quick appetite, as he always wants smoothies or chilly fries. *Ben is shown to sleep in his boxers on more than one occasion. *Ben is very calm about everything, even when sometimes the universe is at stake or even the multiverse, as shown in "The Forge of Creation." *Kevin and Ben have always wore the same outfit every episode since Ben 10 Alien Force, except when Kevin mutated in to Ultimate Kevin. 'See Also' *Ben's team *Ben 10,000 (future self/timeline) *Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto *DX Mark 10 (Ben's car) *Nano Ben (in Fusion Fall) *Ultimate Ben (Ultimate form) Benjamin Kirby Tennyson Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:DNA Force Members Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Anodites Category:Males Category:Plumbers Category:Cleanup Category:Male Aliens Category:Tennyson Family Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Former Elf Category:Supporting Characters Category:Anodites Without Spark